1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, display panels are widely used in various kinds of electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and e-paper devices.
A display panel typically includes a substrate. The substrate includes a display region and a non-display region (i.e., a peripheral region). Typically, a peripheral circuit is disposed on the non-display region, and is configured to provide electrostatic discharge protection or to transmit signals to components on the display region. However, with such a configuration, a space on the non-display region is needed where the peripheral circuit can be disposed, and such a restriction limits the degree to which the rim of the display panel can be made thinner and smaller.
Thus, in order to allow for more widespread use of the display panel, a display panel with a thin rim is desired.